


You are Not an Accident

by WorkingChemistry



Series: They can keep their treasure [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick can’t be helped if he cuddles the snot out of his new son, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multiverse happenings, baby jason is the cutest thing, bug warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingChemistry/pseuds/WorkingChemistry
Summary: Dick gets Jason home and tries to settle him in. He’s already a pro at this parenting thing. Bathing has its challenges, but it’s all okay now.He’s Jason’s mama.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: They can keep their treasure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547368
Comments: 35
Kudos: 485





	You are Not an Accident

**Author's Note:**

> One more day of classes. I’m so tired. There’s so much to learn over break and I just want to spend most of it sleeping and eating noodles. :p
> 
> I adore all of your comments. I have 450+ now guys. I’m trying to get to all of you! Eventually I will have replied to everyone. Love you <3

The first major obstacle of Dick’s parenthood occurred at bath time. Jason hadn't protested the bath, had seemed eager for it even. Then the warm water hit his rashes and bug bites and he was busy whining and scratching at his body. Dick scrubs the little boy down quickly for the first pass before draining the filthy water. 

Jason immediately tries to escape, staring up at Dick with betrayal. “‘s hurts.”

“I know, Jaybird. I’m sorry, baby.” Dick feels helpless as he turns the water back on to run an oatmeal soak. Eventually he coaxes the little boy back into the bath. They haven’t even started on the matted curls and Dick is terrified of what he’ll find. 

Their original Jason had brought in a special shampoo and when Dick had opened his mouth to ask, Jason had shrugged and looked down. “There’ll be bugs.”

Then Jason left out the window and Dick had to send Tim after him. 

After a few minutes more, the oatmeal bath seems to be working. Tiny Jason wiggles down until only his face sticks out of the water. He doesn’t try to splash or play; only lays there in near bliss. 

“Can I work on your hair, Jason?” Dick reaches for the shampoo and lice comb Alfred had dug up for them. 

Jason eyes the comb warily and hunches down further. Still, something suspiciously close to interest lurks beneath his expression. “No more itch?” 

“It might take a couple days, but no more itch.” Dick promises. 

After another round of suspicion, Jason relaxes in the water and turns his back to Dick, tipping his head forward for easy access. 

What Dick find makes him want to cry; Jason’s head is crawling with fleas and lice alike. He slathers the shampoo on thick and starts to scrub. Dirt and bugs come off into the water in equal measure. 

After two rounds of shampoo, Dick drains the water one last time and rinses his baby down. He wraps Jason up in the fluffiest towel Alfred could find and cuddles him close. “Now conditioner and comb. That’ll help with the itch too.”

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” Dick ducks his head to nuzzle his nose against Jason’s getting him a startled laugh. After a moment of consideration he hefts his supplies in one arm and his newest son in the other. “But we can set up on the bed for that.”

“Yeah?” Jason’s tiny hands reach up and squish Dick’s cheeks together with seemingly no purpose. “‘S comfy?”

“Very comfy.” Dick promises. “Bruce spares no expense when it comes to comfy.”

“Mmm.” Jason puts a little more force behind squishing Dick’s face. “Da said Mr. Wayne likes little boys and beds. Mama hit him for it, then she kissed him to distract him from hitting back.”

“I’m sorry that happened. Bruce won’t come into your bed, baby. Bruce is good.” Dick settles his charge in a pile of blankets. He has to stretch to reach the nightstand without moving away. “We’ll probably be here for a while, do you wanna watch something?”

“Mmmm... You pick.” Jason says around a thumb. He snuggles down into the nest and eyes the tv with great interest. His thumb slips out, trailing drool, when Dick finds Out of the Box. The characters on screen are acting out Cinderella and Jason’s gapped teeth gnaw on his lip as he bounces. 

Dick chuckles and settles behind Jason to start smothering his scalp in conditioner. 

Halfway through their second episode, Alfred enters with Bruce’s old clothing. 

Jason freezes immediately and twists to hide in Dick’s arms. The towel is clutched tighter around him. His voice his frantic. “No. No. Mama only.”

Dick’s chest squeezes tight with pain at the fear. He cradles Jason close and nods at Alfred. “Thanks, Alfie. We’ll be out later.”

“Very well, sirs.”

Jason relaxes only after the door shuts. His grip on the towel doesn’t loosen. When he looks up at Dick it’s with muted betrayal, like he didn’t expect any better but it still hurts. “You said.”

“I’m sorry, Jay.” Dick strokes his baby’s cheek. “I didn’t think about him scaring you. That was Alfred with clothes for you.”

“They clean?” 

“Very clean.” Dick agrees and holds the clothes out to Jason. “We’ll get you more tomorrow.”

“I can wear ‘em?” Jason strokes a far too bony hand over the fabric. His pouty bottom lip gets sucked into the gap between his teeth. 

“Sure can. Soon as we get your head finished for the night.” Dick reassures. 

Jason holds still, hugging the clothes in his little bundle. He doesn’t whine, even when Dick accidentally bumps one of the many bruises on Jason’s skin. Once finished, he scoops the baby up and carries him back to the bathroom so he can rinse the conditioner away. 

Jason lets him tousle dry his curls. He’s as pliant as a rag doll as Dick helps him dress in the soft Superman pajamas. Once he’s all dry and dressed, he holds his arms back up to be held. 

It’s surprising how cuddly Jason is for a child who recently lost his parents. 

Dick’s not about to deny either of them any cuddles so long as Jason initiates. “Are you ready for bed.”

“Sleep with you.” Jason mumbles through his fingers, damp curls soaking through the shoulder of Dick’s shoulder. “Always sleep wif Mama.”

“Yeah?” It’s probably not a good idea, given the lice, but Dick heads back to his bed. He’s not about to deny the traumatized child anything right now. 

Jason rubs his nose against Dick’s collar, probably wiping it. “Mmhm. ‘S cold. You’re mama right?“

Dick’s mouth goes dry. He manages a scratchy swallow as they make themselves comfortable. “Do you want me to be?”

Critically, Jason examines him up and down. Then he yawns and cuddles up close. His sleepy declaration is decisive. “Mama.” 

And really, how can Dick argue with that? 

**Author's Note:**

> Titles from The Mother by Brandi Carlile


End file.
